Poder volvernos a ver
by Kumai-chan
Summary: Imagina qué pasaría si te pudieras volver a encontrar con tu familia, amigos, todos aquellos que ya no nos acompañan... ¿Qué harías? Sería una oportunidad, para poder volvernos a ver.


**Advertencia: Uso las tres chicas del fanfic "Tres niñas ninjas" porque somos mis amigas y yo, y me gustaría empezar este con ellas y yo en él :3 (siguen siendo las mismas descripciones)**

**¡Bien! Aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Tenía muchísisisisisisimas ganas de escribirlo. Tal vez se pregunten cómo avanzará la historia y principalmente ¡¿Cómo volver a ver a los que murieron?! Pues quédense a ver y lo descubrirán...**

**Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**•Zona de los muertos•**

Imagina qué pasaría si te pudieras volver a encontrar con tu familia, amigos, todos aquellos que ya no nos acompañan... ¿Qué harías? Sería una oportunidad, para poder volvernos a ver.

.

—¡Vamos vieja! ¡No nos puede dar una misión rango C! ¡Exijo una B, o A!—gritaba eufórico un rubio de ojos azules.

—Silencio Naruto, si te doy esa misión es porque no hay otras disponibles—la rubia de ojos miel que estaba en frente de él cerró los ojos e intentó no golpearlo por lo de "vieja".

—Es sólo recopilar información, no es para tanto—suspiró la pelirosa que estaba al lado de Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke.

Kakashi sólo miraba la escena con su único ojo visible, mientras recordaba cómo había terminado la guerra y todos los acontecimientos pasados.

Sasuke se decidió por estar del lado de la Alianza y con su ayuda, Naruto, Killer Bee y Hashirama lograron vencer a Madara de una vez por todas. Todos los Edo-Tensei fueron sellados y volvieron a descansar en paz. En cuanto a Obito, bueno, se dio cuenta de sus errores e hizo lo posible para ayudar a Kakashi, aunque por lo débil que estaba terminó también muerto. De verdad extrañaba a su amigo.

.

La misión fue sencilla, el único inconveniente fue que Naruto estuvo quejándose todo el viaje sobre lo fácil que fue la misión y que le deberían haber dado una mejor. En el transcurso de ésta nada interesante sucedió, pero en la vuelta a la aldea.

—¡Ayuda!—gritaba una pequeña niña, que al parecer estaba siendo atacada

—Nadie te ayudará, niña, ahora danos todas tus pertenencias—dijo uno de los dos bandidos que le intentaba robar

—Robar es malo, ¿Saben? Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡El próximo Hokage!—salió el Rubio encarando a los ninjas que lo miraban con cara de "otro complejo de líder de la aldea"

—E-espera Kai, e-ese es...—uno de ellos reconoció quién era y rápidamente entró en pánico—. E-es e-el sal-salvador d-del mundo ninja... ¡Por favor perdónanos!—se puso en pose suplicante y en un segundo desapareció junto con su compañero

—¿Estás bien, niña?—Naruto le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a lenvantarse del suelo

—Sí, gracias Naruto—se ayudó con la mano del ahora adulto

—¡Naruto! No tienes que correr así, nos dejaste muy atrás—salió Sakura junto con Kakashi y Sasuke

—Dobe—susurró el pelinegro

—Sólo salvaba a la niña que estaba siendo robada—se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?—preguntó Kakashi al ver a niña mirar fijamente a Sasuke

—Heany, Heany Takada—sonrió un poco y ésta vez miró a Naruto—. Gracias por haberme ayudado, Naruto, por eso te voy a compensar, te voy a dar la oportunidad de que tú y todas las personas que quieras vayan a la Zona de los Muertos

—¿Zona de los Muertos? ¿Qué rayos es eso?—preguntó Sasuke

—El lugar hacia donde las personas que mueren van, no tiene límite, pero está recreado como una aldea, todos allí pueden hacer lo que quieran, pueden pelear, reflexionar sobre lo que hicieron en su vida, hasta juntarse con sus familiares y amigos fallecidos—respondió Heany con una sonrisa mientras peinaba un poco sus cabellos rubios

—¿Qué rayos dices? No existe tal cosa como la Zona de los Muertos—al parecer el pelinegro estaba enfadado, no le gustaba que le tomen el pelo

—Tranquilo teme, ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos allí?—habló el ojiazul

—Pues yo los llevaré cuando desees, sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y apareceré delante tuya—sonrió y en ese mismo instante desapareció, dejando atónitos a los cuatro ninjas presentes

—Eso... ¿Acaba de pasar en verdad?—preguntó Sakura, una vez que pudo reaccionar

—Creo que sí...—respondió el rubio, aún anonadado

—Bueno, ahora hay que volver a la aldea y terminar la misión, luego pensaremos las cosas—dijo Kakashi a lo que todos asintieron, en señal que estaban de acuerdo.

.

Ya era de noche. Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, si lo que aquella chica dijo era verdad... ¿Entonces podría volver a ver a sus padres? ¿Podría ver otra vez a Neji? Esto lo desconcertó, pero recordó las palabras de la chica:

"Pues yo los llevaré cuando desees, sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y apareceré delante tuya"

Suspiró. Tenía que confiar en ella, realmente quería ver a sus padres y a su amigo difunto, así que por la mañana les diría a sus amigos a ver si lo acompañaban.

.

La Hokage no sabía como había terminado en aquella situación. Recordó que Naruto había entrado corriendo a su despacho y comenzó a relatarle una historia sin sentido de que él y los otros ocho novatos de Konoha junto con el equipo de Gai irían a una tal zona de los muertos. Ella había pedido explicaciones, pero en cuanto siguió al rubio se topó con que todos los amigos de Naruto (incluídos Gaara y sus hermanos, ya que estaban de visita en la aldea) junto con sus senseis estaban hablando con una niña de aparentemente unos 13 años con cabello rubio y ojos verdes en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!—exclamó al ver que nadie le hacía caso

—¡Vieja Tsunade! Se lo dije hoy en su oficina, vamos a visitar la zona de los muertos—sonrió Naruto—. Es una oportunidad para que volvamos a encontrarnos con los que no están con nosotros

La quinta pareció meditarlo un poco. Si iba allí, podría ver a su abuelo, su hermano... Incluso a Dan.

Heany se encontraba respondiendo las preguntas que le hacían, según ella, "las más comunes" antes de viajar a la Zona.

—Bien chicos, creo que fueron todas las preguntas...—suspiró. Que le hablaran al mismo tiempo la había dejado un poco sorda—. ¿Listos para ir?

—¡Sí'ttebayo!

—Entonces...—hizo unas señas raras con las manos, pero no se trataba de ningún Jutsu. Justo en el árbol que estaba frente a ellos se abrió un portal, que dentro de él sólo podía verse morado—. Vamos, no les pasará nada, una amiga está del otro lado para esperar a que crucen

—¡Yo iré primero!—Naruto estaba a punto de cruzar cuando una voz lo detuvo. Se volteó para ver quién era— ¿Gaara?

—Voy contigo Naruto—el rubio asintió y ambos cruzaron el portal

—No vamos a dejar a Gaara solo, vamos Kankuro—Temari arrastró su hermano hacia al portal seguidos discretamente por Shikamaru.

Lentamente todos fueron pasando, a excepción de una persona.

—¿Usted no irá?—preguntó Heany acercándose a la Hokage

—No puedo... tengo que quedarme por la aldea—respondió indecisa

—Pues si es por eso no se preocupe, yo tengo un modo para que no se den cuenta que no está

—¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó confundida

—Es un poco difícil de expli-—fue cortada a la mitad por una persona que venía corriendo hacia ellas

—¡Tsunade-sama!—apareció Shizune junto con Ton-Ton en brazos— ¡¿Hacia dónde va?!

—A ver a Dan y a todos de vuelta—sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de la pelinegra

—¡¿Qué?!—abrió los ojos imaginando lo peor

—No te asustes, todavía no pienso morir, pero seguramente quieres ver a tu tía de nuevo, ¿No?

Shizune bajó la cabeza y asintió

—Lo extraño...

—¡Entonces vamos!—la tomó del brazo y la arrastró corriendo hacia dentro del portal, mientras Heany se quedaba con una gota al estilo anime en su cabeza y lo cerraba.

* * *

**¡Bien! :D**

**Este fue el primer capítulo, todavía no tengo escrito el 2 y por lo pronto no le escribiré. Ésto es sólo para saber si les gusta la idea y la continúo...**

**¡Se despide Kumai-chan!**


End file.
